Lasombra Antediluvian
Lasombra was a powerful Antediluvian with mastery over the shadows of the Abyss, and progenitor of the Lasombra clan. Lasombra is the name "modern" (the term dates back to the Roman Empire) Cainites use. Around 1991 BC, Lasombra was named "Lau-Som-Bheu", which can be translated from Proto-Indo-European meaning "profiting by knowledge" or "profiting together through domination". His priests among the seafaring people worshipped him as Laza Omri Baras, the "God of the River of Darkness". Biography The Lasombra describe their forefather's mortal life as "unremarkable" . They describe him as always close to the darkness and when the Great Flood came, the Shadowed One reveled in it. When the waters abided, Lasombra joined his brethren in the Second City, until the Revolt against the Second Generation led to their judgement by Caine. The Ventrue are eager to point to Lasombra as the main culprit, out of jealousy against [Ventru], who was the rightful and approved ruler of the Third Generation. The Lasombra themselves say nothing about the matter, and so, many things about Lasombra are unknown. Even the identity of his sire is not clear . Lasombra's connection to the sea is something that echoes through his blood and many Elder Lasombra develop the urge to submerse themselves in bodies of water. After the fall of the Second City, Lasombra returned to the sea, eventually settling on an island in the Mediterranean (which one is not certain, the most likely being Malta) From there, he assumed command over the pirate people of the Hyksos, directing them against the civilizations populated by his brothers childer. Still, Lasombra himself was seen little in those days. He dwelled upon an island, some said, or in the depths of the wine-dark sea, rising from time to time to hunt and to guide his worshippers. Occasionally, he granted his Embrace to a chosen few, but less and less often as time passed. For centuries, the Sea Peoples were strong under the watchful guidance of their dark god. After the eruption of Thera, darkness clouded the sky and Lasombra left the sea, wandering extensively across the earth, visiting strange cultures and engaging in social experiments to seek for desirable childer, as evidenced in Montano's Embrace around 1496 BCE. When Lasombra returned in the early age of the Roman Republic, he took residence in Sicily, building himself the tomb-fortress that would be called the Castel of Shadows by his descendants. There, he would remain, in torpid meditations, attended only by his closest childer, to contemplate the great Abyss. Occaisonly, he would waken and leave without announcement . This made him one of the more active Antediluvians of the time, where the only other directly active Antediluvian was [Tremere], in the short period of time before Saulot's consciousness overwhelmed him. The Sea of Shadows, one of the great Kindred feudal realms of the age, was nominally under his control, but he delegated much of the administration to his childe Montano . In his waking time, however, Lasombra took a keen interest in the developments of the world, searching for more potential childer. The Sabbat scholars claim that Lasombra sealed his fate when he introduced the young italian bishop Gratiano de Veronese into the Clan, against warnings from Montano. Among the Lasombra, there is still debate about the motives of Lasombra to introduce Gratiano into the Clan. Some believe it was a plan that had gone awry, others that Lasombra finally felt the weight of ages and wanted to commit suicide, others that his mind had become feeble and weak and others even presume the influence of Infernalists and other forces behind it. Most believe that it doesn't matter. What follows is sketchy, something noticed by several Lasombra. The view espoused by the Clan is that Lasombra was diablerized, either by Gratiano (who refused the role as leader of the Clan afterwards), by Gratiano and a group of Elders, by Anarchs led by Gratiano or by contracted Assamite killers who had joined with Gratiano. These Assamites would become the first Antitribu, led by the Hulul, in whose veins allegedly flows the blood of Lasombra himself. Stories tell that they faced no guardians on the resting place of the Antediluvian and that the Shadowed One smiled upon Gratiano while his son devoured his bloodClanbook: Lasombra. There is another tale, fiercly denied in the Sabbat. It tells that Lasombra allowed for his own diablerization, to free himself from the shackles of his physical body. After that, his soul entered the Abyss, seeking to become one with it. In the process, he became more than a mere vampire, turning into an abyssal monstrosity void of any remains of humanity that were left in his undead form. Unfortunatly for Lasombra, the native beings of the Abyss regarded the creature as insignificant for his past as a creature of flesh and it seeks to to remedy this by causing the Abyss to collapse into the physical world, blotting the sun out forever and recreating the original world, before God created light . To this end, it has begun to use those who command Obtenebration to influence them, using them as his sensory organs in the physical world to find a way to achieve this goal. As Lucien * The Ventrue have referred to Lasombra the Antediluvian as Lucien, "who drove his brother into torpor and salted the earth where he lay."VTM: Clanbook: Ventrue Revised, p. 13 Speculation He probably earned the right as a "Typhon", who later sired Osiris. Typhon is described in the Isis Fragments as "cold - not merely in manner, but in body; to touch his skin, it was said to be like touching cold stone or chilled water", although undeniable beautifulMummy (Second Edition), p.17. Typhon counseled with Osiris, warning him against a growing tide of darkness and war. After his fourth visit, Osiris had been embraced, becoming as cold and pale as his sire. Gallery Lasombra Ante.png|Lasombra Antediluvian depicted in Clanbook: Lasombra Revised post diablerie References *DAV: Who's Who among Vampires: The Children of the Inquisition, pg. 39-47 *VTM: Guide to the Sabbat * * * Category:Lasombra Category:Antediluvian